Strawberry Story
by Alodis
Summary: Stella se confie...une oreille entends tout à son insu... Smac One Shot


Bon ba première fic sur CSI : NY  
**Auteur : £ly  
Genre fic : One Shot  
Genre : Pff pire que de la guimauve  
Résumé : Stella se confie...mais quelqu'un a entendu ses confidences...  
Donc Smac guimauve.**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Ne pas copier sans mon accord ! Bonne lecture ! **

Mac Taylor, ancien Marines de son état et actuellement lieutenant de la police scientifique de New York, se dirigeait d'un pas assuré et visiblement pressé vers le bureau de sa collègue. Il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur…personne.

Revenant sur ses pas, il croisa Danny et Flack, discutant de la dernière affaire.

Vous avez vu Stella ? leur demanda-t-il.

Avec Lindsay au labo répondit Danny. Après quelques secondes…A votre place, je n'irai pas.

Mac haussa les sourcils en guise de demande d'explication.

J'y suis aller, elles riaient et elles m'ont carrément mis dehors expliqua l'expert.

Etrange en effet…murmura le Marines.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait des fraises, beaucoup de fraises. Ça, ça m'étonne.

Il partit donc vers le labo. Pourtant plus aucune affaire étant en cours. Que pouvaient-elles faire au labo ?

Sans ouvrir la porte, il entendit le rire de Stella. Il sourit. Lindsay posa une question, il décida d'écouter, même si ce n'était vraiment pas lui. Après tout si Stella lui cachait quelque chose, son action était justifiée.

Et vous lui avait dit ? demanda la jeune experte.

Non, pas encore répondit Stella tout en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Ne voulant pas pousser la conversation sur le sujet trop loin, elle prit une fraise et croqua dedans, savourant le goût si particulièrement sucré des fraises. Elle émit un hmm de contentement, c'était si bon. Puis reprit un autre morceau du fruit tant apprécié par les deux jeunes femmes. Lindsay en croqua une à son tour. Se laissant emporter par l'entrain de son amie.

Mac, lui toujours entrain d'écouter ne comprenait rien. Que pouvait signifier tout cela ? Si dans les enquêtes, il trouvait toujours la réponse, en matière de conversation féminine, il était très loin de tout savoir.

Qu'allez vous faire ? questionna Lindsay.

J'en sais rien…soupira l'intéressée. C'est difficile de décider quoi que ce soit maintenant. Tout cela me fait peur, et puis faire un choix seule…c'est pas l'idéal.

Silence puis Stella reprit…

La question est comment aborder le sujet….

L'entrain était retombé laissant place aux doutes, aux questions et à l'angoisse vis à vis d'un telle situation.

Stella s'essuya les mains, les fraises avaient beau être excellentes, leur jus était collant. L'autre jeune femme prit la dernière fraise et la savoura comme quelques instant auparavant.

La brune aux yeux verts soupira, elle ne savait plus. Pourtant c'était simple à dire…enfin tout cela dépendait surtout de la personne a qui on allait l'annoncer. Avec Mac, ce n'était pas chose facile. Oui, Mac et elle. Enfin avaient dit l'équipe. Ils habitaient tout les deux dans son appartement à lui. Bientôt un an et demi. Comme tout les couples, engueulades et réconciliation à la maison, ils n'échappaient pas à la règle.

Stella Bonasera était une excellente flic, experte et si on demandait à Mac Taylor, la meilleur des compagnes que quelqu'un puisse avoir. Mais en tant que femme, elle était comme les autres, doutes, angoisse, peurs…. Il aimait aussi ce coté caché chez elle, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Tout cela faisait parti de son charme. Lui même y avait succombé.

La voix de sa jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

Comment vais-je lui annoncer cela ? « Bonsoir mon amour, ha oui j'ai oublié de te dire, notre vie va changer, à tout les deux…enfin tout les trois ». Rha !! ragea-t-elle. Elle pesta intérieurement contre ceux qui ont fait que tout soit si dur.

Lindsay l'écoutait avec attention. Elle posa avec tendresse sa main sur le bras de son amie, en signe de soutien.

Je suis sure que tout ira bien. Que Mac le prendra bien. C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse, pourquoi prendrait-il cela mal ? continua t-elle.

Tu as sûrement raison, je m'en fais pour rien. C'est stupide.

Non pas stupide, humain…et je dois avouer plutôt mignon.

Les mots de la jeune experte arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune femme pleine de doutes.

ça va mieux ?

Oui, merci Lindsay. Merci beaucoup. Stella lui sourit pour la remercier.

De rien, ce fut avec plaisir. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Stella se leva, prit sa veste, ses affaires.

J'y vais sinon Mac va m'attendre. Et j'ai horreur d'être en retard.

Bon courage !

Merci !

Elle ouvrit la porte. Mac tellement surpris d'une telle nouvelle n'avait pas bougé. Stella fut surprise et comprit qu'il avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec Lindsay.

M…Mac ? tenta t-elle.

Je ne savais pas…

Maintenant c'est fait lança t-elle avant de passer près de lui et de s'éloigner.

Mac reprit ses esprits et partit à la suite de la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Décidément, que de merveilleuses nouvelles aujourd'hui…

FIN…


End file.
